


Kokichi's Day At The Zoo

by tednation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bestiality, Father/Son Incest, Gore, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Size Kink, Yaoi, gorilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tednation/pseuds/tednation
Summary: Kokichi goes to the zoo for his birthday.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Father, Oma Kokichi/Gorilla, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 337
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic plz b nice >_<

"Alright Kokichi, we're ready honey come out of your room!" Oma's mother exclaimed from downstairs. Oma pulled up the zipper to his jeans, and awkawrdly wobbled down the stairs,  
his pants not fully up to his waist. Oma was in a rush. Today marks his eighth birthday! He been begging his parents to go to the zoo,  
and they finally were for his special day! Oma lumbered down the stairs, and skidded to a halt, running into the kitchen, which was where is parents were waiting for him at.  
Oma's mother sighed, "please properly put on your pants, and put on your shoes, Kokichi." Kokichi blinked, "O-oh ha ok sorry mom." he pulled the hem of his jeans,  
then running to the doormat, and retrieving his shoes, he fumbled with the laces, sloppily getting them into a knot. 

They in no time were able to leave, and go into  
the car. Oma's father quite the whole ride, which wasn't *too* abnormal, considering he a rather quite man. The thing was was that his father kept leaning to the back seat, and looking at Kokichi's pants. "Dad are you good?" Kokichi asked. His father took a moment to reply then finally said, "I'm okay, I.. uh-" "..I am just surprised you're already eight years old, Kokichi." His mother nodded,  
"Yeah, it feels like just yesterday he was just a little baby." 

***

"We're here! Hell yeah!!" Oma exclaimed, which got some stares, "Language, Kokichi!" His mother hissed. "Sorry mom~!!" he giggled. Kokichi's father looked down, then finally said,  
"While your mother gets snacks from the zoo food court, let's go see some animals." Kokichi nodded, "sure."

*** 

The two saw various animals from cheetahs to elephants but there was one Kokichi was the most excited for. "Daddy! Daddy! Could we see the gorilla?" Oma asked pulling on his fathers shirt.  
"Sure whatever, just stop nagging me." They went to the gorilla enclosure, which was a structure in the ground with a one foot long fence so people wouldn't fall down the gorilla pit.  
"Woah they look badass!" Kokichi exclaimed. "Kokichi watch your mouth." his father muttered. Kokichi was mesmerized, staring at the animals, until suddenly he felt his dad's  
firm hand on his ass.

"Wh-" He was picked up from the back of his pants and pushed into the gorilla pit, his pants getting stuck to the fence. Kokichi fell down a twenty foot drop without his pants on.  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Oma screeched in agony blood coming from teeth, he tried getting up, but his legs were completely crippled. His ribcage felt like jell-o and he couldn't move anything  
but his arms. The vulnerable boy caught the attention of one brute gorilla, with the name of Mustang. The heavy set gorilla ran up to kokichi, sniffing the crying and now  
crippled child.

"No--O--..!" Kokichi rasped, not being able to properly talk due to his bottom jaw completely screwed to the left side of his face, and his tongue being split  
because he bit it when he felt down. The male ape pulled at Oma's fractured arms licking inbetween his fingers. Oma squeezed his eyes shut. Kokichi suddenly felt a shift  
in movement, and his boxers being slid down, he felt something ram into his asshole. "Gahh~!" Kokichi threw up once it happened, feeling his stomach turn. It felt like a  
a one foot long pole up his four foot body. 

Mustang's cock was huge, and once as it pulled deep into the depths of the child's ass, Kokichi threw up even more, when he breathed through  
his nose pieces of his breakfast flew up his nose hole, causing him to get a nose bleed. The snotty blood slithered into his mouth and all he could taste was his own bile and snot.  
His eyes teared as he felt his little boy pussy's walls stretch in unimaginable ways due to the massive animal's cock being inserted into the child's innocent and virgin body.  
He shivered when he felt the ape's dick go slightly deeper, and then let out an unaudible noise when he felt his asshole pop. Mustang started to thrust, Kokichi felt his guts snap, and felt  
like he was going to pass out. He threw up tons of sticky and smelly bodily fluids coming out, he felt so fucking faint. Kokichi passed out, Mustang still fucking him to death. Blood was  
dribbling down his thighs. Mustang then ejaculated into kokichi, causing his cum to seep into Oma's chest cavity, along with his internal organs. his stomach was bloated, and  
Kokichi was definitely dead due to the gorilla, his eyes were rolled up to his head and his asshole was gaped. Omas father was watching the hole time, his cock hard, 

"At least he died in  
his sleep." He muttered.


	2. Kokichi's Cremation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fly high kokcihi

She was crying, I remember the day clearly. “Our son, he was mauled!” She wailed, police sirens wailing around us. They shot that ape, they put it down to be specific. She insisted on our son being cremated, I replied, “eventually, my love.”

He looked so beautiful with that purple polyester suit, with a checkered tie tucked into it. It made me feel so good inside, I was proud of my actions of pushing Kokichi down that gorilla pin, and I did not regret it whatsoever. Oh our Kokichi, oh how sad! “Poor kid mauled by a gorilla,” they said, “what an unfortunate way to go out,” they said. Sad music played on an organ in the background, I kissed my boy on the nose as he sat in the coffin, for we will be together again soon. I excused myself, going into the bathroom of the church. I looked in the mirror, staring at myself for quite a bit, then I unzipped my pants, and pulled at my cock. I ejaculated on the sink. I came back and decided how I would get my sweet alone time with my sweet son Kokichi. “May I have alone time with my son?” I asked the funeral person. I was excused with him and again, unzipped my pants and stuck them into his tight hole. “Oh, Kokichi!” I moaned. “Yes!” It was a while after I came back, and I made sure to clean myself up. 

It was a week after the funeral when we cremated him. We brought him to the center, my wife looked so sad. I did something with it I’m partially embarrassed by. I took the vase, and laid the ashes down, and snorted all of it. I felt dizzy and sick, I felt like I couldn’t control my body.

Mr. Ouma died that day, his nose bled as if it was a waterfall, and he started to have a seizure and shat uncontrollably as he laid in the dining room, cold… and dead.


End file.
